AoGA Oneshots
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: A group of one-shots dedicated to the members of AoGA
1. Ridley Silverlake

**The first one-shot of many X3**

**Title: Proposal in the rain**

**Dedicated to: Ridley Silverlake**

**Written by: Gothic-Neko-Writer**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

The sound of partying teenagers could be heard. What was making that sound? It seems that Tsubasa and Misaki threw a party, getting half of the high school division drunk, but why?

**Yesterday**

Tsubasa and Misaki, the happy and noisy couple of the HS division, walked hand in hand through the corridors of the school. As they passed by the Special ability classroom, Tsubasa excused himself and walked in. Misaki wasn't one to eavesdrop so she waited for him in the hall.

**Inside the S.A classroom**

"Why'd you call us here, Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked her favorite senpai. The other S.A students had the same confused expression as Mikan.

"I need your help! I want to propose to Misaki, but you know I'm not the most romantic guy," Tsubasa said. Natsume, who was there because of Mikan, scoffed and left. Mikan was too busy thinking of ideas to notice.

"Oh! I know! How about…" Mikan whispered the rest of the plan to the group of students. They smiled and started getting ready. Tsubasa walked out and back to his girlfriend, who was playing cards with her doppelganger. Hearing footsteps, she looked up and smiled to see Tsubasa.

"What took you so long, Baka?" She said, hitting him on the back of his head. Mikan walked out of the classroom and dragged Misaki away. Misaki had a confused expression on.

"W-Where are you taking me, Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked, still being dragged away by her kohai. Mikan replied, "To Central Town, we need to get you a fancy dress," Misaki looked confused once more but just let herself be dragged.

**Central Town**

"Mikan-chan! Let me walk, please" Misaki said once they got off the bus. Mikan muttered a sorry before letting go of her senpai.

"Now, why do I need a fancy dress?" Misaki asked as they walked towards a cute store.

"I can't tell you. Oh my gosh! This is such a cute dress!" Mikan exclaimed when she saw a hot pink dress with pink diamonds, stopping at the knees. It had a fancy yet simple look. Misaki agreed and tried it on.

"It looks great on you! Buy it! Buy it!" Mikan squealed and pushed Misaki towards the cashier once she had it off. After they walked out of the store they bought hot pink shoes, a black hair band, and a pink jacket. The two girls walked back to Misaki's dorm and got ready.

**With Tsubasa**

Tsubasa was busy ordering people around.

"Put the table there! Next to the lake. No no! Not under the tree! Megane, did you make sure it's a full moon tonight?" Megane nodded making Tsubasa smile. _This is gonna be great _Tsubasa thought.

But of course, nothing ever goes the way you want it.

**That Night**

A blind folded Misaki was being led by Tsubasa, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Tsubasa. Can I take the blind fold off?" Misaki asked her boyfriend. Tsubasa didn't reply until they got to the lake and took it off himself. Misaki gasped in awe.

"I-it's beautiful Tsubasa!" Misaki exclaimed and sat in one of the chairs. The lake reflected the moon which made it glisten. They ate and talked. Just as Tsubasa was about to take out the black velvet box, it started to rain. They ran towards a tree for shelter.

"We should get inside, Tsubasa," Misaki said. Tsubasa stopped her.

"No. I'm not letting this little rain ruin this," Tsubasa said quietly. Misaki looked at him confused, "What do you mean Tsu-" Tsubasa cut her off with a kiss. As he pulled away, he got down on one knew and took out the black velvet box.

"Misaki Harada. We've been going out for three years and I love you very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Misaki started tearing up before hugging him.

"Of course! I love you too, Tsubasa," As they shared another kiss, Tsubasa slipped the ring onto her finger.

**The next day**

Tsubasa walked into his dorm that he shared with the guys.

"Guys! Get up! We're having a party tonight!" Tsubasa yelled to them. It was 10PM and Tsubasa had a party the day before as well.

"SHUT UP! Ugh. I have a hangover," Koko said, throwing a pillow at Tsubasa.

"Come on guys! Misaki and I are having a party! I got engaged!" Tsubasa said and left the room.

**Party**

And that brings us here, where a bunch of drunk and dancing teenagers are.

"Congratssss. Tsuuubasaaa and Misssakiii!" A drunk Narumi congratulated the couple before stumbling off. The reason none of the teachers stopped the party is because they're drunk as well and aren't in the right state of mind.

"I love you, Misaki," Tsubasa said kissing her nose.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Neko: <strong>Done with the first one-shot. In case you didn't know, I decided to write one-shots for my AoGA family (because they're just as weird as I am ^^) This is for Chinky A.K.A Ridley Silverlake. Hope you like it even though It's kinda short T^T (first time writing Tsubasa Misaki .)


	2. Bittersweet Apathy

**Title: **Confessions in the Snow

**Couple: **Persona x Nobara

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort (Angst)

**Dedicated: **Bittersweet Apathy (Mommy Natsu :3)

**Written by: **Gothic-Neko-Writer

* * *

><p><strong>Nobara POV<strong>

I searched through the corridors for my boyfriend, Rei A.K.A Persona. I gave up and went back to the empty classroom. I couldn't believe what I saw. My long time boyfriend sucking face with the school's slut, Luna. I had heard she almost broke up the NatsuMikan couple. I closed the door as quickly as I opened it. I made eye contact with Rei before breaking it and dashing off.

**No one's POV**

Nobara ran through the school before making it to the snow covered garden. The trees lost their leaves, except for evergreens that the school planted, and all you could see was white. She walked through the snow with a dazed look on her face, the snow crunching beneath her feet. Suddenly, she heard foot steps behind her. Turning around she came face to face with the one that broke her heart. She turned to run away but he caught her wrist.

"Nobara. Let me explain," Rei said, almost begging. Nobara got her hand out of his grip and turned around with tears running down her cheeks.

"What's there to explain, Rei? I can't take this! I knew you were a player, I thought you stopped. I was wrong," Nobara said.

"Noba-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it! All that comes out of your mouth is fucking LIES! I'm sick of girls throwing themselves at you! I'm sick of all the threatening notes those bitches send me! I'm sick and tired of you flirting with those sluts! I HATE IT!" Nobara yelled, cutting him off. Rei looked at her in shock, not believing the school's shy and innocent angel just swore.

"Nobara," Rei said tenderly with a hint of shock. Nobara laughed bitterly.

"You didn't think I could swear huh. I'm not that same naïve and clueless girl I was when we first met, Rei. It's been three years, three FUCKING years! I changed! I became stronger because of all of those girls!" Nobara continued shouting.

"NOBARA!" Rei yelled. Nobara stopped and looked at him.

"Don't you know that I get jealous too? Those guys sending you love letters, courting you, flirting with you! I can't take those guys throwing themselves at you either!" Rei yelled, silent tears coming out of his eyes. By now, it started snowing again. Everyone was inside, preparing for Christmas tomorrow and the couple was bickering in the cold.

"Look. Just tell me what's wrong, Nobara," Rei said after a moment of silence. Nobara looked at him with a tear stained face and ice cold eyes.

"Fine. You wanna know what's wrong? One, All those **SLUTS **throwing themselves at you, **IN FRONT OF ME**! Two, How you **FLIRT BACK **with them even though you probably know that I'm right next to you. Three, You were just making out with the school's **BIGGEST **slut! Did you sleep with any of them, too? You cheating **BASTARD**!" Nobara let out all of the thoughts she decided to keep in her head.

"Nobara. I love only **YOU**! The reason why I breathe is **YOU**! The reason why I live is **YOU**! Nothing can stop me from loving you! Not all those sluts and not death," Rei said pulling Nobara into a hug. She continued crying into his shirt.

"I love you too, Rei. You're the reason I breathe and you're the only reason I'm alive," Nobara said. The two shared a tender kissed that overflowed with emotion. The couple walked back inside and sat between the fireplace and Christmas tree.

The grandfather clock rung 12, the sound bouncing off the walls. Rei took out a ring and put it on Nobara's finger. She looked at him in shock before smiling and giving him a ring that looked the same as the one she was wearing.

"Merry Christmas, Rei" She whispered.

"Merry Christmas"

* * *

><p><strong>Neko: <strong>Haha. I know it's not Christmas, but it was snowing! This is dedicated to my Mommy, Natsu, (Who's window shopping for boyfriends for me haha XD) Another short one-shot! I always make short one-shots! (Maybe I should just make these drabbles but drabbles are shorter.) For SHINee lovers that a reading this, did you see that. I put in lyrics from their song, Y.O.U, haha. I couldn't resist. (I even searched up the English translation for it) Thank you for reading ^^ I won't be on for about 15 days and then I'll be in school (Vacation in LA - School)


End file.
